


good to be home

by popnographic



Series: SouHaru drabbles [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week away on a trip, Sousuke comes home to an unusual, but not unwanted, sight in his and Haruka's kitchenette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good to be home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> [Iska](http://iskabee.tumblr.com) wanted dirty talk SouHaru + Haru wearing tiny shorts. I wanted it, too. So here it is. I'm still battling writer's block, so this might be a little stiff and stilted at some parts. I do apologise for that; still trying to get back into the swing of things. I just don't know how writing works anymore, ha ha.

“I’m home,” Sousuke says as he walks in through the door, trying _not_ to sound as tired as he is. Well, an entire day of travelling would probably do that to anyone, but he wants to sound a _little_ happier when he comes back home to his boyfriend after having been gone a week.

And maybe it’s silly of him to expect Haruka to come greet him by the door, but Sousuke finds himself slightly miffed by it, seeing as Haruka knew very well when he’d be back.

Sousuke makes his way inside and towards the kitchenette, very much eager to see Haruka again after all this time of having been away from him. The sight that greets him when he _does_ enter the kitchen is most definitely a sight he hasn’t seen before, and he doesn’t mind if he’d get to see it again. And again.

He drops bag right onto the floor with a light thud, and drops his jaw. It’s the kind of shocked moment that Haruka would probably _love_ to have on film and to show Rin and every fucking person in Iwatobi, but thankfully— _thankfully_ —Haruka’s back is turned to him right now, so he can’t see Sousuke’s expression.

“Haruka,” he breathes, “what… are those?”

Haruka turns his head around, and regards Sousuke for a second with a glint of amusement in his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“You know damn well what I mean.”

Hooking a finger in one of the belt loops over his ass, Haruka pulls on it and grins. “These? Oh, Kisumi came over with them a few days ago. Said he’d outgrown them. I don’t believe him, because have you seen his ass? He doesn’t even _have_ an ass. He’s a liar, that’s what he is.”

Sousuke walks up to Haruka and puts his hands on either side of him, trapping him. Not that Haruka looks like he wants to leave, of course.

“He might not have much of an ass, sure, but _you_ do.”

Haruka leans in close, so close their noses are just about touching, and his grin widens. “I guess that’s why he handed them over to me. Because they fit me better.”

Sousuke swallows hard, knowing he won’t be able to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. “I have an idea.”

“Do tell.”

“Since I know I won’t be able to make it into the bedroom, how about I just fuck you over this kitchen counter you’re just about leaning against?”

When he thinks about it, the kitchen is probably the only place they have yet to have sex in around this house. The bath tub is a common place for such activities, of course, and the living room’s probably right after the tub, if there were an actual list of Most Common Places Sousuke and Haruka Had Sex In. And hey, who’s Sousuke to turn down something new and exciting?

“Don’t you wanna see my face when we have sex?” Haruka asks, his grin morphing into a weird, innocent smile that definitely doesn’t suit him. Sousuke snorts.

“Not if that’s what you’re gonna look like, no. There’s really no other way of going about it, since the counter’s too far up.”

Haruka hums. “Fair enough. Seems like someone really missed me, huh.”

“Don’t even _start_ ,” Sousuke growls against Haruka’s lips. “I mean, don’t get me wrong; I love Rin and spending time with him every now and then is great. But near the end, all I could think about was wanting to fuck the ever-living daylights out of you.”

“You’re such a romantic. Rin must really be rubbing off on you,” Haruka mumbles, and then he goes to squat down right in front of Sousuke and pull down his zipper. Sousuke’s fingers immediately tangle in Haruka’s hair, and when his boyfriend takes his cock into his mouth, Sousuke tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

“ _Fuck_ , I missed you,” he hisses between clenched teeth. Haruka responds by sucking down harder, and taking Sousuke in deeper, which makes a moan involuntarily slip past his lips. It may have only been a week, but Sousuke feels like it might as well have been two.

Haruka arches his back to get into a better position where he’s sitting, but to Sousuke, it looks like he’s just doing it on purpose to show off that fucking ass of his in those shorts. Which guy in his right mind even _buys_ these for himself? Kisumi’s really the only one, but Sousuke can’t imagine anyone else doing so. It’s either Kisumi buying them for himself, or another guy buying them for someone else as a joke gift.

Not that he can complain, though; Kisumi really chose the right guy to inherit them, because god _damn_ do they sit well on Haruka. Sousuke wonders if _he_ should be the one to thank Kisumi for them. ‘Hey, thanks for providing my boyfriend with those shorts, they really compliment his ass.’ No, he’ll keep it to himself.

When Haruka’s lips leave his cock, Sousuke lets out a groan in disappointment that sounds more like a whine. “Why’d you stop?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to fuck me over the counter? I’m getting impatient.”

Sousuke blinks a few times and comes back to himself. “Right. Yeah. Well, er, I don’t have anything on me.”

“I know. I’ll be quick.”

“You’d better be.”

Haruka wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and gets up from the floor to walk upstairs. Sousuke leans against the counter, and lets out a long sigh. Why he has to be so weak to such simple things as his boyfriend wearing tight shorts is beyond him; not that he complains about the shorts in general—but the fact that he has such a bad poker face is _really_ troubling.

Not wasting a lot of time, Haruka returns with a small bottle of lube and a condom, and Sousuke quickly gets to work on pulling down Haruka’s shorts to prep him with the lube. He isn’t even surprised that Haruka wasn’t wearing any underwear—would they even _fit?_ —but he really appreciates not having to go through the extra effort.

With both of his hands on the counter and his chest pressing up against it, Haruka shamelessly ruts back against Sousuke’s fingers inside his ass once Sousuke’s managed to stretch him out enough. Sousuke barely holds back a laugh.

“Seems like you’ve missed me, too.”

“Of course I have,” Haruka breathes. “My fingers don’t feel the same way yours do. Not to mention your dick, but you have yet to actually _get_ to that.”

“Well, thank you for that. Good thing you kept me around, huh.”

“I guess so. Oh, and when you actually get to it, don’t you dare hold back. I’ve waited a week for this.”

He has to eat his words within less than a minute, however, when Sousuke thrusts into him, and Haruka has to quickly put his hands up on the counter to steady himself in order to not slam his face down right onto it. He lets out a dragged out moan in pleasure when Sousuke goes all the way inside, and tightens his ring muscles to show his gratitude.

Sousuke seems to understand him since he leans forward and plants a kiss on the side of Haruka’s neck, his left hand placed steadily on Haruka’s hip, with his other roughly stroking Haruka towards his orgasm.

Haruka whines through his nose, his fingers drumming on the counter surface. Sousuke leans in close and slows down, which makes him even _more_ agitated.

“What?” Sousuke asks. Haruka lets out frustrated noises without putting into words what he wants, and Sousuke just laughs. “You want me to fuck you harder, don’t you?”

He nods fervently, still stubbornly choosing not to put his wishes—or rather, _demands_ —into words, but Sousuke meets them regardless, and pounds into him so hard Haruka has to try and find a better grip on the counter in front of him. He finally lets go of all of his inhibitions, and lets out his moans that he’s been muffling to the best of his abilities up until now. Haruka’s getting close to release, and judging by the change of pace in Sousuke’s thrusts, it seems like he might be getting there soon, too.

With his boyfriend’s name on his lips, Haruka comes first, but he lets Sousuke keep going until he gets there, too, and then Sousuke slowly pulls out. Haruka finally regains the sensation in his legs, and nearly collapses onto the floor, but Sousuke catches him before he does, and helps him into the bathroom.

While Sousuke helps to clean him up, Haruka takes some time to catch his breath. He feels Sousuke’s eyes on him, and decides to meet Sousuke’s gaze.

“Did I go too rough on you?” Sousuke asks, voice low and apologetic, as he plants a kiss to Haruka’s temple. He shakes his head.

“No. I told you not to hold back, and I liked it.”

“Okay. Good, just making sure.”

Haruka wraps his arms around Sousuke’s neck and pulls him close for a kiss. “I forgot to say this earlier, but… welcome home.”

Sousuke looks at him with raised eyebrows, and then he laughs. “A little late, but okay. Thanks, Haruka.”

He can’t deny the way his stomach makes a somersault when Sousuke says his name like that. It’s just one of those things he’ll never get used to, and he doesn’t really _want_ to, either.

**Author's Note:**

> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
